Utopia
by Mimsy Porpington
Summary: remus pov - Utopia sf.Plano muito bom, mas impossível de realizar. Para eles, utopia, era só o primeiro plano de uma grande idéia.


Disclaimer: Todos os personagens citados pertencem à J.K. Rowling :

_'Cause I wrote it ten times or more. It's about to be writ again as I ask you to focus on_

_I searched for form and land, for years and years I roamed_

_Vida louca vida, vida breve. Já que eu não posso te levar quero que você me leve_

_Colours fade the grey away, different people all the same. Each reveals the meaning_

**Utopia**, por **Mimsy Porpington**

Desde que eu me entendo por gente, formações de grupos nunca foram tão utópicas. Na verdade, por um ou dois momentos, eu sugeri que o ao invés de Marotos, nós fossemos Os Utópicos; na primeira vez eles me olharam de um jeito meio desapontados como se seus olhos dissessem "Pare de diluir nossos sonhos em poção do morto-vivo"; da segunda vez, eles só riram e me deram tapinhas no ombro como se dissessem "Pobre Lobisomem...".

Mas, no fim, eu sinto que nada foi tão utópico desse jeito. Nós sonhamos, nós realizamos, e nós marcamos uma era em Hogwarts. A Era dos Marotos.

Ninguém naquela escola foi tão aplaudido, admirado, e, no caso de James e de Sirius, ninguém teve um fan clube maior. - não que eu possa me queixar do meu, todas elas eram muito atenciosas. - Sei que soa até arrogante eu estar dizendo assim desse jeito, como se naquela época nós fossemos as melhores figuras de Hogwarts. Mas isso é apenas orgulho; e, _sim_, nós fomos as melhores figuras de Hogwarts.

Em meio a todo o caos da guerra que se aproximava nos nossos últimos anos lá, implantamos mais utopias do que era possível. Pensando bem, nada era impossível, nós eramos Os Marotos.

Ouso dizer que utopia foi uma palavra criada por uma pessoa que nunca se desafiou a sonhar; como James sonhava com os olhos verdes de Lily, - e, creio eu, onde quer que ele esteja, ainda sonha. - como Sirius tinha aquela sua incrível vontade de mostrar ao mundo algo novo, e fazer sua existência ali valer a pena, fosse em corridas de vassouras, apostas por garotas valendo sapos de chocolate, ou até se juntar à Ordem da Fênix; e até a ambição de Pedro, por sempre vencer mesmo que ninguém soubesse explicitamente que ele havia influenciado na vitória, sem se importar exatamente com os meios, já que poderia se gabar ao fim (ou aquilo só era sua incrível falta de caráter mostrando-se).

Por mais que as pessoas possam pensar, ou dizer - aquelas que conheciam os Marotos no tempo de Hogwarts - eu realmente não acho que Pedro tenha sido um erro entre nós.

Em quase todas as lembranças que eu tenho de nós, - que não são poucas - nós nunca fomos um trio, nós éramos um quarteto; Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail.

Sem o traidor, sem a falha no plano, talvez nós nunca tivessemos sido os Marotos. Poderíamos ter sido um trio, os três mosqueteiros, os três baderneiros, mas nós nunca teríamos sido os Marotos. De fato, Wormtail saía de sua insignificância em vários momentos cruciais, mas nós preferimos tirar todos os seus créditos e dizer que ele é apenas um rato desprezível, que terá uma morte cruel ao fim.

Esse é o caminho mais fácil, e mais desejoso, claro. Prongs sempre costumava dizer que eu era muito racional, que nem tudo nessa vida exigia uma razão, mas eu ainda acho que de algum modo nós nos completavamos. Talvez isso seja só fruto dos incensos, que, segundo Padfoot, eram alucinógenos, mas ele só usava isso como desculpa quando era expulso da sala de Adivinhação por ter tido um ataque de riso ante uma visão do futuro, mas ainda sim...

Acho que, no fim, os Marotos foi mais uma brincadeira do destino, um quebra-cabeça chamado Utopia. E de todos os quebra-cabeças, esse foi o que as peças que se encaixaram por tanto tempo com tanta facilidade, de um modo extremamente inesperado, mudou os lados, os encaixes - e dessa vez a brincadeira não era dos Marotos, era do destino.

As lições mais valiosas da vida vêm do jeito mais difícil, e às vezes nós nem podemos permanecer em vida para observá-las ou aprender com elas, e isso sim é injusto. Essa é a maior das injustiças do mundo; primeiro nos proíbem de sonhar, depois nos proíbem de errar.

Nada nesse mundo é fácil, e eu, com toda minha racionalidade, demorei um certo tempo para entender essa realidade; que por mais que as coisas venham facilmente, e permaneçam por muito tempo, as doces utopias são apenas utopias no final. Mas, nem por um segundo, as julgadas utopias foram realmente utópicas para nós.

Nós somos os Marotos, e nada pode mudar isso. Os verdadeiros permaneceram, a lealdade dos verdadeiro permaneceu, e permanecer não é apenas poder respirar, viver, ou fazer planos. Porque antes de dormir, às vezes eu ainda escuto a respiração baixa e forçada de Prongs, e até os roncos quase soluçados de Padfoot, como nos tempos de Hogwarts, onde nossas camas eram uma de cada lado, e eu demorava para dormir. Nessas noites em que eu escuto a respiração deles, eu demoro pra dormir tanto quanto naquela época, me atrapalho entre risos e lágrimas; ainda lembro de todos os planos dos dois na minha cabeça, sua grande maioria dando sempre errado, por minha falta de participação neles, e todos eles acabavam em enormes gargalhadas, e lágrimas de riso; e vida, ah, sim, vida. Ninguém viveu mais do que aqueles dois. Se os troféus de Hogwarts são tão bem conservados até hoje, é tudo graças à eles; eles sim mereciam um troféu de serviços prestados a escola! E essa frase é mais uma lembrança depois de uma noite de detenção, Prongs chutando a porta e Pads xingando a mãe de Filch, entre risos animados, depois de Prongs ter dito a frase com a cara mais séria do mundo. Eles não estão mais aqui, não, não estão. Mas eu sei, que se eles tivessem que viver como Worm, eles prefeririam ter ficado vivendo só nas lembranças de quem os conhecera. Não teriam uma sub vida, não temeriam aqueles ao qual juraram lealdade um dia, não temeriam os próprios planos, não seriam covardes. Não seriam como Peter.

Nós tivemos uma era, um momento, anos marcados naquela escola. E todas as nossas utopias. Desde desenhar toda as áreas de Hogwarts, durantes as aulas de Herbologia, até Prongs e Pads tornarem-se os alunos mais aplicados das aulas de Feitiço e História da Magia, e, no caso exclusivo de Prongs, Poções também; claro que eram aplicações desnecessárias das aulas, todas por causa do nosso mapa, e, no último citado, por causa de Lily. E nossos feitos não paravam por ali, desde que eles tornaram-se animagos ilegais, uma coisa puxou a outra, desencadeando uma série de fatos inesquecíveis, e alguns inimagináveis; as regras quebradas, planos astutos, contrabando ilegal de cerveja amanteigada, e os jogos de quadribol, tudo isso era só o começo da nossa história.

Definhamos um a um, não sem antes termos feitos todas as coisas que sonhamos, e que não sonhamos; - nem imaginávamos grande parte delas, na verdade - Não estamos mais todos juntos aqui, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e rindo de algum feitiço novo, numa lembrança distante, ou então numa não tão distante, discutindo sobre planos da Ordem, e ainda sim rindo, com nossas já lembranças, ou as que nós faziamos no momento, mesmo sem perceber.

No fim fomos a utopia, a utopia que causou um sorriso sincero no lugar onde poderia haver mais tristeza, que causou um revirar no estômago ao nos fazer relembrar de tudo que nós fomos, que causou um riso aparentemente sem motivo durante uma aula de Poções, quando num momento de distração, alguém olhou para cima e viu as palavras quase da cor do teto de pedra, mas ainda sim brilhando de um jeito engraçado: "Os Marotos estiveram aqui". Da última vez que eu chequei as palavras, elas não brilhavam como um feitiço doentio, como Filch colocou na nossa denteção. - sim, _nossa_. - Elas brilhavam de um jeito estranho, como se tivessem sido feitas ontem, ou até mesmo hoje, pelas aulas da tarde, elas brilhavam mais do que brilhavam na época em que foi escrita, como se fosse um fato que era pra ser relembrado durante todos os dias.

Brilhavam de um jeito _fantasioso_, _irrealizável_...

N/A: A última frase da fic, é a definição de **utopia** no dicionário.

Depois de 20 anos sem escrever fanfic :P Aliás, eu sou a ex Crystin-Malfoy (não espero que reconheçam, não se preocupem; oihsaihosaihoa) Okey, essa fanfic saiu do meio do nada, enquanto eu fuçava no photobucket à procura de um avatar pro meu profile do e eu achei uma fanart do Remus, olhando uma foto dos Marotos. Um pouco de David, Cazuza e Natasha , e pronto. Tá aí o resultado, espero que gostem/aprovem, e bem :D ...Mandem reviews, okay!?

Obrigada à Gween Black, por ter betado, me agüentado, e todas aquelas coisas que ela sempre faz 8D oihashoishoiaihsa; E dedicada à Paty Felton, que pediu pra eu esperar pra ela ser o primeiro review, e eu nem esperei : E ela foi a primeira leitora dessa fic :D

Beijos e tal, e obrigada por lerem ;

Músicas ali do comecinho e tal...

the man who sold the world david bowie

life on mars david bowie

vida louca vida cazuza

we're all mad natasha bedingfield


End file.
